


Quit staring!

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has a crush on rocket and a bad situation leaves Peter with one chance to tell him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quit staring!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hopeing the fact that my browser fd itself half way through writing and erased what I had written so far will help my get rockets angry moments perfect

    The milano was sitting on a landing pad on xandar, Peter and rocket weare the only ones on boared the rest of the team was off either shopping for supplies of having free time. Peter was sitting on a couch in the common area his Walkmen in his ears bombarding them with cherry bomb. Rocket sat accross the room on another couch his face deep in his holo pad reading what looked like a book. Peters song changed and the beautiful melody of all you need is love by the Beatles softly floaged into his head Bringing up thoughts of rocket.  _He's so cute_ Peter thought to himself. _he wouldn't be into me though im human and he's a.... Space raccoon I guess?_ Peter shifted on his side to see rocket reading. "Quill" said rocket sounding annoyed. Peter snapped out of his music  induced trance"Huh" he said supprised. "Quill why were you staring at me." Peter could tell rocket was annoyed so he thought up an excuse as fast as he could "I uhhh I guess I must have spaced" Peter said a bit nervous. "Well try not to do it again" replied rocket still annoyed. "It makes me uncomfortable." Rocket knew that wasn't the truth"You got it" replied Peter.

     The melody of I feel fine filled peters head with even more thoughts of rocket. He once again tried to shift go get more comfortable but found himself staring at rocket once more. "quill!" Barked rocket " your doing it again." this time rocket was getting ticked. "Knock it off" rocket sounded about ready to snap. peter nervously chuckled. "Sorry rocket I space out sometimes when I listen to music." "Well quit spacing out at me" rocket sounded a bit calmer but was still suspicios of quill. "Sorry pal" replied Peter it won't happen again. Peter figured rocket was angry because he must get a lot of wierd looks and stares from other people. "good" replied the raccoon still a bit mad.

     I wanna hold your hand drifted from peters head phones into his head causing him to think of rocket again and on other subsequent daydreaming state. "What the hell quill!" Peter snapped right out of his daydream _Oh fuck._ Peter thought to himself. Rocket was got up and aggressively marched over to a nervouse Peter. Rocket began to rant. "What do you keep staring at me for, do you think I look weird or something because ive caught you staring at me several times before to day! Do you think a look gross! That I look like some kinda freak. Rocket pointed an accusing finger right at peters face. "Because if that's the case then I'm outa hear!" rocket turned on his heel to twards his room. "I'll get my things." Peter sat up quickly and grabbed rocket by the shoulders in panic "Rocket wait" Peter said nervously yet a bit assertively. He spun rocket around arms still on his shoulders"That's not why I was starring at you." a hint of desperation was in peters voice. "then why?!" asked rocket still angry. "I was staring at you because..... Because" "out with it" said rocket annoyed. peter couldn't find the word so in a desperate and panicked motion Peter hugged rocket close to him and kissed him square on the muzzle. "Because I love you." Peter said with nearly teary eyes. Rocket looked up at Peter his expression now soft and calm his eyes wide. Feelings rocket had buried suddenly resurfaced. "I understand if you don't feel the same way" Said Peter a bit glum. Rocket pulled himself up to Peter and kissed I'm in return "Peter" that was the first time rocket called him by his first name. "i love you too I just could never admit it... Till now." Rocket replied in a soft voice. His mood had changed from bitter anger to joy. They hugged for a full minuet and kissed. Rocket broke the kiss and asked "how is this gonna work between us your a humie and I'm.-" Peter cut him off "don't worry about it now and just enjoy the moment." the two hugged again

     "thats sweet" said gamora with a big smile on her face as she drax and groot all walked into the room they all grinned at rocket and Peter hugging. "Uhhhhhhhhh" the two new boyfriends said in unison. "How long have you been there." asked Peter as rocket buried his face in peters t shirt. "since rocket angrily got off the couch drax and groot arrived when rocket started ranting." Said gamora still with a big grin on her face. "You must think were freaks." Said rocket glumly "no we don't" said gamora "I think it's nice" "this changes nothing of my opinion on either of you" commented drax "I am groot" what did he say?" Asked peter "he says he thinks its nice too" replied rocket a bit happier "now could the two love birds help us load the supplies." Asked gamora "sure" replied Peter and rocket in unison as they walked down out to the loading area of the ship.


End file.
